One Thing
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Para el reto La Vida es una canción del foro The Ruins. Scorpius, un enamorado fuera de época, busca como expresar sus sentimientos a Rose. ¿La música podría aclarar su corazón?


**One Thing**

_Para el reto La vida es una canción del foro The Ruins. Es una de mis canciones favoritas de mi banda favorita, One Thing by One Direction. Es un Scorpius/Rose, coloquen el soundtrack cuando yo lo diga y… Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer está patentado por J. K. Rowling, por lo tanto, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que tomarlo prestado y hacer las cosas a mi modo. Además, la canción no es mía ni tengo derecho, pero el mundo es libre y blablablá, me hace feliz. Resumen: Harry Potter no es mío, pero la trama sí.**_

Era Julio. Verano, con mucho sol y calor. Para Scorpius Malfoy era el verano anterior a su séptimo año y el posterior a su sexto año. Había obtenido calificaciones con honores y dentro de poco recibiría su carta nuevamente, en la que seguramente estaría su insignia de Premio Anual. Era esperable, porque nadie tenía mejores calificaciones que las suyas, y los profesores consideraban que él era el alumno masculino más responsable que hubiera en su promoción. Resultado: Premio Anual asegurado. Tendría horarios libres, pase a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, poder para quitar puntos a los prefectos incluso y también los enviaría castigados si es que lo juzgaba necesario. Y también su propia torre… compartida. El punto bueno era que la persona con la que la compartiría era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Rose Weasley –título inventado por ella-. Y el punto malo era que debía compartir la torre con la chica de la que estaba enamorado, Rose Weasley –cosa que ella no sabía-.

Había empezado hacia un año, en sexto. No, no había sido que Rose hubiera cambiado, que tuviera pretendientes ni nada parecido. De hecho, él la quería desde antes, desde que en el baile de navidad de cuarto ella fue su pareja. O incluso antes, cuando pasaron todo el verano juntos en la Mansión Malfoy y la Madriguera. O antes, en tercero, cuando tuvieron que pasar gran parte de su tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca. Probablemente, fue entonces. Si, desde tercer año había empezado a sentir "algo" por Rose que no lo sentía por ninguna otra persona. Pero el que se comportara como un estúpido, sonrojándose, tartamudeando y enredándose como un colegial cualquiera era nuevo. Como cuando quería invitarla a Hogsmeade, igual que todos los años:

_-¡Rosie! –le llamó Scorpius, corriendo por el pasillo para alcanzarla. La reconoció a kilómetros desde las mazmorras: era la única con el cabello tan rojo como el fuego, y que lo llevaba tan enmarañado como ella. Al chico blondo le gustaba ese cabello, porque le recordaba a su amiga: rebelde e indomable. Pues bien, la buscaba ese día en sexto para invitarla a Hogsmeade, la primera visita del año. Necesitaban pasar a Zonko, y revisar el escaparate de escobas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, del cual Rose era parte, y ya era tradición tomar una cerveza de mantequilla cada vez que iban._

_Cuando los ojos azulísimos de Rose –que a esta no le agradaban, ya que los habría preferido tener como los de Hugo: miel- se posaron en él, Scorpius se perdió. Podía estar horas fijándose en el color de los ojos de Rose, y presto se le había olvidado todo lo que le iba a decir. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tenían de encantador esos orbes líquidos de agua salada? No le había sucedido nunca, que recordara… bueno, un par de veces, pero había disimulado alguna mancha entre las pocas pecas que tenía ella. ¿Por qué la llamaba?_

_-¿Scorpius? Buenos días a ti también, maleducado. –le reprendió, y reanudó su marcha al desayuno. El chico, sorprendido porque con solo verla había desviado su concentración, volvió a su objetivo principal._

_-Buenos días, Rosie. -¿Cómo había podido olvidar el saludar? Eso era extraño en él. Y es que generalmente, era él quien la llamaba maleducada por no saludar con normas básicas de cortesía._

_-Y si no fueras tú, Scorpius Hyperion, no habría permitido que me dijeras Rosie ni aún me rogaras en un millón de años, recuérdalo. –Ya más relajado por la confianza de la chica, le planteó lo que quería._

_-El sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade, como bien sabes, y he estado pensando que… -Scorpius se detuvo… ¿Qué diría ahora? ¿"Que podríamos ir allá"? Eso sonaría como si no estuviera seguro de que le dijera si o no, como si le pidiera una cita. Esperen, ¿cita? ¿"Que estaría bien tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, pasear…"? Y eso sería como si él fuera un niño que le pidiera su primera cita. Scorpius no era eso. ¿Qué diría para que no sonara tonto?_

_-Estabas pensando que… -continuó Rose. Había detenido el paso, y le encaró, sin molestia ni nada, pero para poder centrar el pensamiento y dudas de su amigo. Sabía que estaba buscando expresarse correctamente, porque le gustaba hablar con corrección y sin ninguna mala interpretación, así que buscaba como idear una frase. Sus ojos grises estaban desenfocados, veía a la nada regularmente y jugueteaba con sus níveos dedos. Scorpius era muy delgado y alto, y Rose era más bien curvilínea –tanto como puede ser una adolescente-, y aunque durante los primeros dos años superó al chico en altura, luego él pegó un estirón de potrillo que lo elevaba sobre todos los de su clase. Eso, junto con el vello facial y el cambio de voz eran cosas en él que habían pasado juntos como mejores amigos que eran.- ¿podríamos ir juntos?_

_-Exactamente. –aseguró él. Eso sonaba definitivamente mejor.- Escuché que Madame Rosmerta tiene una nueva bebida y que va a hacer furor, además de que no nos queda nada de Zonko y pronto serán las pruebas para cazador, y sabes que yo me esmeré mucho en entrenarte como para que ahora pierdas el puesto por algún novato que no está a tu altura. Y hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos visto, Rose, quiero ponernos al tanto, aunque suene como una chica. –Scorpius había tenido que ir a Grecia por un mes, porque su tía Daphne y sus primos vivían allí, así que como hacía mucho que no los veía, iba de visita con su familia. Y como muchas cosas pasan en un mes, quería tener a Rose para él solo, en un espacio vacío. Era muy posesivo con lo suyo, y Rose era su mejor amiga. De nadie más._

_-Pues… -Rose hizo como que meditaba, moviendo su cabeza y sus desordenados caireles de un lado para otro. Sospechosamente, Scorpius quiso olfatear uno, con ese sabroso aroma a fresa de su champú. Rose siempre olía muy bien, y solía cambiar de agua de colonia cada mes, así que tenía curiosidad.- Tienes suerte, mi agenda está libre para ese día._

_La sonrisa de Rose era perfecta. Scorpius la había conocido en su último año de usar frenos par corregir su dentadura, y aún recordaba con cariño a esa niña marisabidilla de dientes de lata y cabello rizado. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la expresión de su rostro: se iluminaba, y le sonreía a él. Eso era lo que más le importaba. Era feliz._

Luego se enteró de que Rose había tenido propuestas desde que se había sabido que había una salida a Hogsmeade por parte de muchos chicos, y que además de dar excusas que eran tontas para el chico Malfoy –como que probablemente debía estudiar, que no iba a ir, que se sentía enferma-, le había esperado a que la invitara. ¿Eso decía algo, o estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Rose quería que él le invitara? Probablemente lo esperaba, porque siempre iban juntos, y aunque pelearan generalmente, eso no importaba en su relación. Y Scorpius no era coqueto, sino más bien pragmático y cerrado. No se presentaba voluntario, era más o menos misántropo y a la única persona que ayudaba era a Rose, y eso era porque ella le amenazaba, y luego fue para que ella le ayudara también.

Pero bueno, luego de averiguar que su corazón latía por Rose, por su sonrisa, su carisma y sus chistes tontos, descubrió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella. Y no era algo sexual, sino que cuando ella sonreía, él se sonrojaba ligeramente. Cuando le abrazaba, él de inmediato le respondía, y a veces partía de él. Cuando estaba cerca o detrás de ella, olfateaba discretamente su cabello, y si la veía, debía acercarse a saludar o lo que fuera. Simplemente, estaba Rose y en consecuencia existía él. No es que dependiera de ella, pero se incluía en sus pensamientos, se colaba entre sus cosas y le hacía feliz con su felicidad. Scorpius en general pensaba que la gente era externa a él, que ellos elegían tener problemas al no pensar a sangre fría, pero Rose le obligaba a vivir la vida de un alocado adolescente, lo cual le era beneficioso para su estado mental diario y no arruinar el humor de los demás.

Por eso, pensaba conquistarla. Quería averiguar que tanto ella le diría sobre su cariño hacia él, si era fraternal solamente o podría ser algo más, y luego le invitaría expresamente a salir. ¿Por qué le diría que no, si eran compatibles? Lo habían demostrado todos esos años, y en realidad se comportaban como una pareja –inclusive, Ron Weasley le había dado ya el sermón de que si hacía sufrir a su hija, le haría pagar en sangre-.

El único problema era que era tímido. No tenía como decirle que la amaba, ¿y como lo haría, si con pedirle a ir a una visita a Hogsmeade o que fueran a los terrenos era una misión imposible con sus latidos, sonrojos y lengua trabada? ¿Cómo?

Pues de a poco, le decía la razón. Debía ir de a poco, y mandar algunas indirectas en el delicado arte del flirteo. Las flores y los chocolates eran perfectos y elegantes, pero demasiado directos en cuanto a pretenderla. Las canciones no eran lo suyo, y odiaba crear poemas por lo falsos que se oían en sus labios. Él en las letras era espontáneo e improvisaba. ¿Qué hacer?

Sexto año había pasado, y Rose no había tenido ni un solo novio en todo el año aunque pretendientes no le faltaran para nada. Corría el rumor de que no le gustaran los chicos, o que era demasiado santurrona. Pero la verdad es que aunque salía con chicos, no iba en serio con ninguno ni tampoco involucraba sentimientos. Eso atemorizaba y alentaba a Scorpius. Le daba tiempo, pero también le quitaba probabilidades de que él le gustara. Si los demás no pudieron, con toda la coquetería, experiencia y seguridad, él no podría con su timidez y tartamudeo. Cuando era niño, tartamudeaba un poquitín cuando debía hablar en público, algo de lo que se había deshecho pero que volvía en los momentos menos esperados, como cuando hablaba con Rose.

En fin, ahora Rose estaba en la madriguera y él debía partir para allá en unos minutos más. Ya lo tenía decidido: iba a pedir una canción dedicada a ella por teléfono móvil –invento muggle que ahora usaba la nueva generación de magos- en la que diría lo que sentía. Por supuesto, tenía miedo. Tal vez ella no entendiera y fuera en vano, o entendiera demasiado y le pediría explicaciones. Con suerte, todo saldría de la mejor manera posible.

Marcó el número en su celular y esperó. La voz de una locutora le saludó, y todo el mensaje que tenía en mente, todo muy calculado, se le olvidó. Por supuesto, era un Malfoy, y no iba a permitir que su voz temblara o que sus mejillas se sonrojaran como las de una chiquilla.

-Quisiera dedicar una canción a una amiga, a una persona que quiero como a nadie más. Se llama… Posy.

-¿Qué tan querida, cariño? –le respondió, seguramente sonriendo desde su estación. La voz de Scorpius, aunque fuese juvenil, sonaba segura, y como mujer sabía que intenciones habían detrás de cada palabra.

-La adoro. Es la única.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?

-Hyperion.

Scorpius paró de respirar unos segundos: sus cartas, por bajas que fueran, estaban echadas. ¿Lo habría escuchado Rose? ¿Estaría escuchando ahora? Tan solo pudo escuchar lo que su corazón decía hacia su amada musa, Rose, la de los rizos de fuego.

_(aquí colocar el Soundtrack)_

_I've tried playing it cool, Girl when I'm looking at you_

_I can never be brave, Cuz you make my heart race_

Vaya que lo había intentado. Había intentado obviar sus sentimientos, de que eran imaginaciones suyas nada más, que no había porque emocionarse de esa manera por una chica con la que había pasado gran parte de su vida. Pero nunca había logrado dejarla de lado como una amiga solamente. Su corazón, ese músculo sin sentimientos, latía por ella.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah frozen and can't breath_

Ella era su gran debilidad, la que lo hacía doblegarse y ser quien ella dictaba, porque su voluntad se perdía en sus ojos, en su cabello, en sus caderas y en sus labios. No podía ni siquiera respirar a su lado, tan solo quedar bajo el hechizo y jugar y retozar en las praderas de su paraíso.

_Some things gotta get loud_

_Cause if not, they just don't make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

Rose nunca se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, y aunque empezara suavemente a pedir por su amor, también debía ser fuerte y hacerla ver que la necesitaba con él en ese instante.

_Cuz you've got that One Thing_

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

_Yeah, you've got that One Thing_

Ella era la que poseía lo que él necesitaba, si bien se introducía en su cabeza en todo momento, debía de ser gloria y ambrosía el que cayera en sus brazos, correspondiéndole. ¿Cómo sería besar esos labios que escondían ese néctar prodigioso?

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

Por mucho que se esforzara en sobresalir, siempre quedaría como su mejor amigo: mejor que ninguno, pero impensable como algo más. Ella no lo notaría, simplemente, por mucho que se esmerara en decir y mostrar que era perfecto para ella.

_Some things gotta get loud_

_Cuz I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

Si ella lograba entender lo que sentía, si lograba leer su corazón, de seguro ni siquiera merecería la felicidad, el éxtasis puro que lo embargaría entero, el que el fruto de sus anhelos fuese suya. ¿Cómo sería tenerla?

_Cuz you've got that One Thing_

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And c'mon, come in into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

_Yeah, you've got that One Thing_

_You've got that One Thing_

Ella tenía esa única cosa que él necesitaba. Solo ella.

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_I'm falling to my arms instead_

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_I'm falling to my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

Scorpius sonrió. Había hecho bien en pedir esa canción para Rose, ya que le describía perfectamente. ¿Qué mejor que esa letra para demostrar lo que sentía, ese torrente de sentimientos y emociones que corrían agitados por cada palabra y gesto que ella hacía? Oh, Merlín, estaba seguro de que la amaba.

_So!_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_(Out of my mind)_

_And c'mon, come in into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that One Thing_

_Yeah, you've got that One Thing_

La canción tocó su fin, y el chico de cumplidos diecisiete años tomó un poco de polvos flú. No había nadie en casa, así que no fue necesario despedirse de nadie, por lo que tan solo repasó su atuendo –camisa gris, pantalones cortos y zapatillas muggle, una tenida normal en un adolescente, aunque algo sobrio-. Antes de partir, tomó algo de aire para las que serían unas horas bastante estresantes con todos los sobrinos, primos, tíos y hermanos que había. Estar con los Weasley lo hacía sentir parte importante de un gran engranaje, en vez de ser una parte pasiva en la cima de una pirámide. Eso le divertía, además de tener un hermano en donde fuera que viera, todos dispuestos a darle un consejo –todos diferentes, por supuesto- y a escucharlo.

Suspiró, y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, lanzó los polvos mágicos, que se elevaron en un verde esmeralda a medio metro más alto que él. Sin temerle, se introdujo en él por completo, pronunciando claramente su destino.

-¡La Madriguera!

Con un movimiento que ya se le hacía normal, dejó la Mansión Malfoy y su panorama para viajar por unos segundos a una velocidad que haría vomitar hasta el estómago muggle más fuerte, para aterrizar algo sucio en la sala de los Weasley, considerablemente más pequeña, pero acogedora con todas las personas que se movían, se llamaban y hablaban. Era antes de almuerzo, así que los vapores de la comida salían de la cocina, donde de seguro la abuelita Molly estaba con Lucy y Rose. Lucy tenía trece y adoraba la cocina y sus secretos. Rose era la que preparaba todos los detalles y arreglaba todo numéricamente. Sin ser casi notado –ya que su visita era algo completamente normal- se deslizó a la habitación donde la abuela Molly gobernaba más que nadie, para saludarla como era debido y para encontrar a su enamorada secreta.

La puerta estaba relativamente abierta, y entró. Como esperaba, la abuelita Molly y Lucy pelaban coles de Bruselas, y Rose ordenaba servicio y bandejas para comer fuera. A las dos primeras las saludó con un afectuoso saludo con la cabeza y un "Hola" amistoso que denotaba su buen humor. Claro, eso fue antes de que Rose corriera y le saltara encima para abrazarlo. Como siempre, su cuerpo le respondió encerrándola en sus brazos, sintiendo su pulso y su olor, su calor y su felicidad.

¿Quién necesitaba de un romance de película cuando podía tener esos abrazos? Definitivamente, mientras siguiera haciéndole feliz y le abrazara de esa manera, le bastaría por un tiempo más. Podría esperar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Lo siento si les dio diabetes, si no les gustó la canción, si lo hice mal… pero que conste que no sabía nada sobre el programa y que lo hice a base de mi imaginación como única fuente. Son la una de la mañana en mi país, y lo hice en una hora, ya que me iré al sur -¡Valdivia, allí voy!- durante un par de días por Semana Santa y no tendré tiempo mañana para hacerlo. Voten por mí –o por el que les apetezca, tienen libertad- en el foro The Ruins. Además, me he leído la Iliada y ya me estoy empapando con todo el lenguaje. <em>

Posy _fue porque "ramo de flores" en inglés es Posy. Es un sinónimo solamente._

_Nos vemos!_


End file.
